¡Mi papá es Santa Claus!
by Kath Thornton
Summary: En la víspera de navidad, la pequeña Lily Potter hace un descubrimiento que puede cambiar el curso del mundo mágico para siempre. AU. Harmony. One-shot.


**Summary:** En la víspera de navidad, la pequeña Lily Potter hace un descubrimiento que puede cambiar el curso del mundo mágico para siempre. AU. Harmony. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia es evidentemente Harmony, porque soy Harmony, no puedo evitarlo. Está situada aproximadamente doce años después de lo que vendría siendo el séptimo curso de Hogwarts. Para los efectos de hacerme –y hacerlos- felices en esta época, omitiremos todas esas horribles muertes del último libro. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**¡Mi papá es Santa Claus!**

Esferas de brillantes colores se encontraban dispersas por todo el piso de madera de la habitación. Las había doradas, rojas, verdes, y había también otras, las favoritas de la pequeña niña que las miraba con gesto embobado, trasparentes con pequeños hombres de nieve que agitaban sus sombreros de copa a modo de saludo mientras la nieve caía en ese pequeño universo esférico.

La pequeña se encontraba sentada con las piernas entrecruzadas al estilo indio frente al árbol de Navidad que había ido a comprar junto a sus padres el día anterior. El abeto casi rosaba el alto techo de la sala de estar familiar, sus ramas verdes y alargadas inundaban la habitación de un fresco olor a bosque que contrastaba con el sempiterno aroma a lustra muebles y vainilla que reinaba en la casa. Su padre tomó una de las esferas que ella sostenía y la colgó en lo alto del árbol. Un gato color canela y de aspecto cansado apareció procedente del alto de las escaleras y se dedico a enroscarse contra el tronco del abeto ronroneando con suavidad.

Lily Potter, de cinco años de edad, alargó su brazo para acariciar la cabeza del felino, _Crookshanks II_ ronroneo con mayor intensidad, dichoso al ser el depositario de las atenciones de la niña.

—Lily, cielo, necesito tu ayuda. Es hora de preparar las galletas—llamó la voz de su madre desde la cocina. La mujer se encontraba en el umbral, limpiando sus manos en el blanco delantal de cocina, sonreía, mirando a los dos más grandes amores de su vida.

—Hermione, no es justo—dijo Harry asomándose desde detrás del árbol todavía a medio decorar—. Lily esta ayudándome a decorar el árbol.

—¿Podemos seguir después, cierto papá? —el deseo de la niña de ser admitida por primera vez en la cocina superaba su fascinación por las esferas de colores que decorarían el árbol.

Harry miró a su hija y a su esposa, simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que era una batalla perdida. _Crookshanks II_ acababa de ponerse a jugar con una de las esferas encantadas y él debió salir en su búsqueda antes de que los pequeños hombres de nieve en su interior comenzaran a gritar de terror. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo miraba correr detrás del gato, a pesar de sus años _Crookshanks II_ seguía siendo sumamente ágil, además, su tamaño era una gran ventaja a la hora de encontrar escondites que Harry no podría alcanzar. Lily llego hasta donde se encontraba su madre y le tiró del delantal para llamar su atención.

—Sí, las galletas. Lo sé—le respondió su madre entrando a la cocina. Sobre la encimera ya se encontraban dispuestos los ingredientes que necesitarían para elaborar las famosas galletas de Navidad. La receta había estado en la familia Granger por más generaciones de las que Lily podría contar. Y ahora, ella sería parte de ello—. Bueno, pero antes de comenzar, necesitas lavarte las manos.

Lily rápidamente fue hasta el lavaplatos y se lavó las manos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ahora solo te falta un delantal—dijo su madre, de detrás de su espalda saco un delantal bastante similar al suyo con diseño de renos saltarines y un fondo rojo, claro que del tamaño de la niña. Lily sonrió emocionada, las galletas iban directo a ganar el primer lugar como su tradición navideña favorita—. Será mejor que comencemos, cielo…

Hermione se dispuso a enseñarle a su hija como preparar las galletas, teniendo siempre presente dejarla realizar las cosas que eran seguras para ella, como espolvorear azúcar o aplastar la masa con un pequeño amasador. Cuando la masa estuvo lista, Hermione apareció, con un movimiento de varita, distintos cortadores de masa. Había todo tipo de figuras allí: estrellas, pinos, muñecos de nieve, renos, botas y bastones navideños.

Lily tomó su favorito, un muñeco de nieve, y lo apretó contra la masa que ella misma había estirado con bastante esfuerzo. Hermione le sonrió y la felicitó por su trabajo, tomó la galleta y la dejó sobre la lata del horno a la espera de las demás galletas que cortarían.

Mientras esperaba a que las galletas salieran del horno y se enfriaran para ser decoradas, Lily fue a ayudar a su padre a terminar con la decoración del árbol de Navidad.

Desde hacía años las Navidades del matrimonio Potter eran así. Llenas de risa, alegría y con la pequeña niña gateando primero y después corriendo de un lado para el otro de la casa, deseando participar de todas y cada una de las actividades que se realizaban durante aquella época.

Cuando habían acabado de decorar el árbol, y rescatar todas las esferas que _Crookshanks II_ había secuestrado, Hermione anunció que las galletas estaban listas para ser decoradas. Mientras realizaban esta labor, Lily le revelo a su madre el plan que tenía ideado para Navidad.

—Voy a hablar con Santa Claus—anunció con toda la seguridad que puede poseer una niña de cinco años.

—¿Y cómo harás eso? —pregunto su madre genuinamente interesada en los planes de su hija—. La hora en que viene Santa Claus es mucho más tarde de tu hora de dormir.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, mamá? ¿Ya lo has visto? —ella asintió—. Increíble…

—Bueno, pero aún no me dices porque tienes deseos de ver a Santa Claus.

—Porque Teddy dijo que no existía…—dijo frunciendo el ceño. Hermione se recordó a si misma que esa noche debería hablar con Harry sobre su ahijado y las cosas que le estaba diciendo a su hija—. Pero yo no le creo mamá, Santa Claus es real y yo se lo voy a demostrar.

—Por supuesto, tesoro. Mañana le dirás a Teddy que estaba equivocado porque tú viste a Santa Claus—respondió Hermione. Un plan acababa de surgir en su mente y debía comentarlo con su esposo y pronto. Si Lily quería ver a Santa Claus esa noche, Lily lo iba a hacer.

Luego de terminar de decorar las galletas y repartirlas en los contenedores y el plato que Lily había designado como exclusivo de Santa, Hermione dejó a su hija jugando con la mascota de la casa antes de ir a buscar a su marido y decirle que necesitaban hablar a solas.

Estaban en su habitación, Hermione sentada en el borde de la cama matrimonial mientras Harry la miraba con aire interrogante.

—¿Qué quieres que haga qué? —inquirió en un tono de voz que hacía notar que no había creído reales sus primeras palabras.

—Quiero que te disfraces de Santa Claus para que Lily pueda verte esta noche y decirle a Teddy que Santa si existe—repitió—, por cierto, Harry, vamos a tener que hablar con Teddy para advertirle no debe decirle ese tipo de cosas a Lily.

—Sí, claro que vamos a hablar con él—respondió—, pero… volviendo al punto de yo disfrazado de Santa Claus…

—Harry, por favor, es por tu hija—le dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño. Acababa de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y Harry sabía que cada vez que Hermione adoptaba esa pose significaba que estaba en problemas.

—Pero Hermione ¿Cómo quieres hacer que me parezca a Santa Claus? —preguntó—, evidentemente no tengo el cabello blanco, ¡y no tengo una barriga como la suya! Además, el rojo no es mi color.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Nada que no solucionen unos cuantos toques de varita…

—No tengo un traje como el suyo.

—En serio me estás dando ese como un argumento ¿"No tengo un traje como el suyo"? Harry, eres un mago—inquirió la castaña poniéndose de pie. Aun cuando era unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él, Hermione resultaba sumamente amenazante cuando lo miraba con los ojos castaños entrecerrados.

—Esto es ridículo, Hermione.

—Lo que es ridículo es que no quieras hacer feliz a tu hija, Harry James Potter.

Harry observó los centellantes ojos de su esposa, después bufó. Sabía que en realidad no servía de nada discutir porque él iba a hacer lo que Hermione se proponía. Sería incapaz de decepcionar a su princesita y tampoco a su esposa. Conocía muy bien las consecuencias de enfadar a Hermione y no le gustaban para nada.

Hermione ya le había dado la espalda caminando hasta la ventana para ver como comenzaba a nevar, de seguro para mañana en la tarde, cuando todos fueran a _La Madriguera _para cenar juntos y celebrar la Navidad, el patio se encontraría cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. A los niños les encantaría, en especial a Lily. La castaña sintió como los brazos de Harry le rodeaban la cintura, él acababa de apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de ella. Hermione intentó no hacerle notar lo mucho que le gustaba sentirlo así de cerca. Estaba enojada con él, no creía que fuera a poner tantas trabas por algo tan simple como disfrazarse de Santa Claus para complacer a su hija.

—Está bien, lo voy a hacer. Pero Hermione…—susurró—, no se lo digas a nadie, ya sabes cuánto festinarían Ron o los gemelos si se enteran que me hice pasar por el hombre panzón que reparte regalos a sus hijos.

—Te lo prometo—respondió volteándose para quedar cara a cara con él, cerca, tan cerca como a ambos les gustaba—, no sabes cuan feliz se pondrá Lily con esto—agregó antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Aquella noche, después de cenar, Lily no se fue a dormir. La pequeña acostumbraba a irse a la cama alrededor de las diez de la noche. Eran las once con quince minutos y ella seguía en pie. Al menos, Hermione había logrado que se pusiera su pijama de franela con diseño de lechuzas de colores en un fondo rosa, pero de dormir, ni hablar. Lily Potter se mantendría despierta hasta que llegara Santa Claus. De nada servía que su madre insistiera en que Santa Claus no vendría hasta que la viera dormida.

—¿De veras? —preguntó mientras su madre terminaba de cepillar su cabello. Había heredado su cabello castaño y enmarañado, aunque sus ojos eran los inconfundibles ojos verdes de Harry—, pero así jamás podré verlo.

—Podrías fingir que duermes—le sugirió su madre.

—¿Y eso se puede?

—Por supuesto.

Entre las dos improvisaron una cama en el sofá, trayendo cojines y cobertores desde el segundo piso. El fuego de la chimenea aun ardía caldeando la atmosfera, las luces del árbol seguían encendidas tintineando intermitentemente, Lily escuchó como _Crookshanks II_ ronroneaba y daba vueltas por la sala antes de echarse frente a la chimenea a dormir. En la mesita de centro puestas sobre un plato decorado con motivos navideños había media docena de galletas y un vaso de leche y una pequeña nota que Lily había garabateado con ayuda de su madre para agradecerle a Santa por los regalos que le dejaría. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Hermione arropó a su hija entre las mantas de su improvisada cama, le dio un beso en la frente y le recordó que cerrara los ojos y pretendiera dormir. Pero no debía apretarlos tanto, pues Santa sospecharía que en realidad no estaba dormida.

Una vez que su hija cerró los ojos Hermione subió en puntillas hasta el segundo piso para ayudar a Harry a terminar la segunda parte del plan. Harry se encontraba en el dormitorio matrimonial, aun no acababa de ponerse el traje rojo característico de Santa Claus y en su rostro se adivinaba una expresión que a todas luces decía que no estaba complacido con tener que actuar como el hombre del gorro rojo y el _ho – ho – ho._

—Me siento ridículo—exclamó Harry mientras se miraba en el espejo, el traje le iba grande por varias tallas haciendo que su aspecto fuera francamente patético—, me recuerda a los tiempos en que usaba la ropa de Dudley.

—No seas gruñón, Harry. Esto lo estás haciendo por Lily—le dijo Hermione con voz dulce, tal vez _demasiado_ dulce—. Además, te olvidas del gorro—agregó parándose en punta de pies para ajustarle el rojo gorro en la cabeza, la algodonosa borla blanca de la punta cayó sobre su frente. Él bufó, pero Hermione se rió. De él, en su propia cara. Su esposa a veces… Suspiro, su esposa era maravillosa aun cuando se burlara de él—. Estas casi listo…

Hermione fue hasta el armario, Harry simplemente escuchó el tintineo de diversos frascos de cristal, no podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo. Lo peor era que la transformación aun no terminaba. Lo peor aún estaba por venir.

Su esposa se acercó hasta él, entre sus manos traía un pequeño vial con una sustancia de aspecto nauseabundo. Harry no entendía cuál era la necesidad de Hermione de tener muestras de varios tipos de pociones ocultas en el estante más alto de su armario. Pero al parecer esa noche él necesitaría la poción _multijugos_ y era útil tener un poco a mano.

—¿Conseguiste los cabellos, cierto? —le preguntó. Harry asintió y le entrego un grupo de cabellos blancos y entrecanos que había tenido que _tomar prestado_ de uno de los Santa Claus que había en el centro comercial más cercano.

Hermione tomó los cabellos y los añadió a la poción, la revolvió con cuidado, haciendo girar el vial entre sus manos y se la tendió a Harry, él miró aquel pequeño vial con recelo. Odiaba la poción _multijugos_, sabía a rayos, pero… todo fuera por ver a Lily feliz pensó y se la tomó de un solo trago. Su cara se arrugó producto del desagradable sabor. Unos segundos después todo su rostro se convulsionaba mientras sus rasgos iban cambiando, pero su rostro no era el único sometido al cambio, su cuerpo comenzaba a expandirse en zonas que no deberían y sintió que disminuía en unos centímetros su estatura.

Hacia unos minutos el rostro en el espejo era el suyo, el de Harry Potter, ahora quien le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo era un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos, barba y aspecto bonachón con una panza tan grande que casi rozaba el cristal del espejo.

—¡Funcionó! —exclamó Hermione emocionada.

—¿Sabes? La mayoría de los padres muggle se limitan a ponerse el traje y una barba falsa.

—Sí, pero tú no eres un padre muggle, Harry. Oh, ya quiero ver el rostro de Lily en cuanto te vea. Tal vez podría usar tu capa de invisibilidad y fotografiarlos juntos…

—Hermione…—susurró en tono de advertencia.

—¿Qué?

—Nada de fotos. Nadie debe saber esto, me lo prometiste.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Simplemente me deje llevar por la emoción. Ahora, será mejor que practiques.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué practique qué? —inquirió él, inseguro.

—¡Pues reírte como Santa Claus, claro!

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que tienes que hacerlo, Harry. Vamos, hazlo.

—_Ho-ho-ho…_—rio con una voz tan baja, tan poco festiva y tan parecida a la suya que de seguro despertaría sospechas.

—Así no, Harry. Tienes que hacerlo mejor, más alto, así: _¡Ho-ho-ho! _—la entonación era la correcta, pero la voz de Hermione era tan femenina que no daba el resultado esperado.

Harry lo intentó una vez más y otra y otra hasta que al fin encontró el tono indicado. Suspirando de alivio, fue momento de seguir con el plan. Harry tendría que aparecerse en el primer piso porque Santa Claus es evidentemente un mago, según Lily le había explicado esa mañana ya que no había otro modo para que fuera capaz de ir de casa en casa durante una sola noche y dejar todos los regalos. Serían muy pesados de cargar, de seguro los encogía y llevaba en su bolsillo, como su mamá hacía algunas veces, le había dicho.

Cuando Harry dejó la habitación, Hermione no perdió tiempo. Fue hasta el armario, sacó la capa de invisibilidad que su marido siempre guardaba en el mismo lugar: tercer estante a la izquierda, y la cámara fotográfica muggle que le había regalado su madre cuando nació Lily. Ocultándose bajo la capa, bajó en silencio las escaleras para capturar el momento.

Lily se había quedado dormida, Harry la observaba con una ternura tan característica que por un momento Hermione pensó que el efecto de la poción multijugos se había acabado. Él, vestido de Santa, caminó hasta la mesa de centro y tomó una de las galletas que su hija había estado decorando, el glasé se había caído y mezclado mal, pero aun así estaba deliciosa. Cuando terminó, respiró tres veces y espero ser capaz de reírse igual que el viejo panzón.

—_Ho-ho-ho_…

El sonido de inmediato alertó a Lily quien no estaba lo profundamente dormida que cabía esperar para una niña de cinco años pasada la medianoche, de inmediato se incorporó de su improvisada cama y pestañeo intentando enfocar su vista entre la semioscuridad reinante. Y entonces, lo vio. De pie delante de la chimenea y con una de las galletas que ella misma había cocinado estaba Santa Claus. Al sorprenderla mirando, el anciano bonachón esbozó un gesto sorprendido. Se suponía que los niños no debían ver a Santa Claus, pero ella lo había conseguido. ¡Era real! Teddy se tendría que tragar sus palabras cuando ella le contará que había visto a Santa Claus.

En su propia casa. Y comiendo sus galletas.

—¿Santa? —inquirió levantándose de su improvisado lecho, sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo de madera.

—Pero que tenemos aquí, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas, pequeña Lily?

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que lo sé—exclamó el hombre—, es mi trabajo saber quiénes han sido buenos niños y quiénes no.

—Oh—la pequeña lo miró expectante, esperando a que le dijera que era lo que había sido ella: una buena niña o una mala. Si era lo segundo, estaba dispuesta a recibir su trozo de carbón sin chistar.

—Has sido una buena niña, Lily Potter, no tienes que temer. Cuando mañana despiertes veras tu regalo debajo del árbol.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas ahora? —inquirió con sincero interés. Había visto a sus padres hacer magia antes. Estaba familiarizada con ella, incluso cuando ella tuviera la edad suficiente irían al callejón Diagon a comprarle su propia varita y después iría a Hogwarts. Pero… ver a Santa Claus hacer magia, eso era otra cosa. Y ella estaba ansiosa por ver ¿tendría una varita como mamá y papá o solo chasqueara los dedos como había visto hacer a Kreacher, el viejo elfo doméstico, una vez?

—Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres…—dijo Santa Claus, rebusco durante unos instantes en su abrigo rojo ribeteado de piel blanca y finalmente sacó una pequeña caja no más grande que un paquete de cerillas y lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano, Lily observó atenta y él le indicó que lo tomara, cuando la niña tocó la pequeña cajita, está agrando cien veces su tamaño—. Feliz Navidad, Lily.

—Oh, Santa, gracias ¿puedo abrirlo?

—Creo que es mejor que esperes hasta mañana, para abrirlo con tus padres—la niña asintió, un bostezo escapó de sus labios en ese instante. Lo tarde que era, sumado a la emoción de descubrir que Santa Claus era real habían sido demasiado para ella—. Estas cansada…—observó Santa.

Ella negó.

—Estoy bien, Santa… ¿tienes que irte ya? —preguntó vacilante. Harry debió decirle que sí, que habían miles de niños que lo esperaban e irse de allí antes de que el efecto de la poción se acabara y quedara al descubierto. Pero, no había nada que el pudiera negarle a su princesita, por lo que negó—. ¿Podrías contarme como es el Polo Norte?

—Por supuesto—le dijo y le indicó que fuera hasta el sofá, él tomo asiento y puso a Lily sobre sus rodillas como había visto hacer al Santa del centro comercial—. Bueno, en el Polo Norte tenemos mucha nieve…

—Eso ya lo sé—comentó Lily entre risitas.

—Bueno, y también tenemos muchos árboles como el que tienes aquí solo que mucho mucho más altos…—comenzó a relatarle todo lo que sabía, que no era mucho, para cuando terminó miró a Lily que dormía apoyada en uno de sus brazos. Con cuidado, para no despertarla, la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos. Él también estaba cansado, no lo había notado antes pero ahora que todo se había calmado, bostezó y a los pocos segundos él también estaba durmiendo.

Hermione dejo caer la capa de invisibilidad, no había podido tomar ninguna fotografía por miedo a que la cámara interrumpiera el momento. Pero ahora no pudo evitar hacer unas cuantas fotos, para cuando terminó Harry volvía a tener su mismo aspecto de siempre con el cabello negro desalineado y el enorme traje colgando de su cuerpo.

Se mordió el labio, se sentía incapaz de despertarlo. Además, al hacerlo, podía despertar a Lily también y arruinaría todo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar un poco. Harry se despertaría de un momento al otro. Se sentó en el pequeño silloncito junto a la chimenea, el cansancio y el calor que provenía de las pocas brasas que quedaban en la chimenea fue sumiéndola lentamente en un profundo sueño.

—¿Papá? —el sonido de la voz de Lily fue lo que despertó a Hermione. El sol se colaba por entre el tejido de las cortinas señalando que ya era de día. ¡Se había quedado dormida! Y Harry… con lentitud, giró su rostro para ver como Lily miraba sorprendida a su padre, aun vestido de Santa Claus. Él también estaba sorprendido—. Papá… pero…

Los padres se miraron en silencio, ninguno de los dos se sentía capaz de decir algo. ¿Qué podían hacer para remediar el error que acababan de cometer? Lily estaría tan decepcionada.

—Papá—insistió Lily—, ¿tú eres Santa?

—Ehh…—Harry no sabía que responder, miró nuevamente a Hermione en busca de ayuda, ella simplemente asintió. No había otra cosa por hacer, Lily los había descubierto—. Ehh, sí. Lily, yo soy Santa Claus.

—¿Por eso querías que me fuera a dormir, cierto mamá? —inquirió ahora la pequeña, girándose en el regazo de su padre—. ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Alguien más sabe que eres Santa, papá? ¿O es un secreto?

—Es un secreto, princesita, nadie puede saber que soy Santa—le dijo—, ni siquiera tío Ron, tía Luna o tus abuelos. Tienes que prometerme que guardaras el secreto.

—Te lo prometo, papá.

Pero eso no evito que durante el día Lily no parara de hacer preguntas. Esas preguntas iban desde ¿cómo papá se convirtió en Santa Claus? a ¿dónde guardas a los renos, papá? y ¿puedo ver a Rudolf? y la infaltable… ¿Si tú eres Santa Claus, eso hace a mamá la señora Claus y qué soy yo… y si ese es tu verdadero nombre porqué nos llamamos distinto?

Para cuando fue hora de partir a casa de los Weasley, Harry sospechaba que Lily le contaría a todo el mundo que su padre en realidad era Santa Clauss. Pero Lily si sabía mantener sus promesas, o al menos eso pensó Harry cuando pasaron a recoger a sus suegros, pues Lily los saludó y abrazó pero no mencionó su reciente descubrimiento sobre "el verdadero empleo de papá". Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera todos los demás estaban allí y como siempre el carro muggle de los Potter fue motivo de bromas por parte de Fred y George. Harry estaba ayudando a Hermione a llevar las fuentes con lo que había cocinado a la cocina de la casa Weasley cuando escuchó a Lily, que venía más atrás con sus abuelos, decir:

—¡Tío Ron, a que no sabes… papá es Santa Claus!

Las risas que la declaración de la pequeña Lily provocaron no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

**N/A:Es Navidad… ¡Mi época favorita del año! Y no pude resistirme a escribir… y escribir mucho porque adoro la Navidad y me gusta hacer muchas cosas durante esta época, así que, aquí tienen, mi pequeño regalo para todos los y las Harmonys que leen aquí. Espero que les guste y hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña locura que surgió de navideño cerebro… **

**Feliz Navidad.**


End file.
